Blackbird
by DownbythoseBays
Summary: Summary: Max escapes from the school after 2 years, and returns back to the Flock. But she is not herself, and new powers have developed. Can the Flock help to get her back to normal? Takes place after the third book. FAX. Niggy?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Max escapes from the school after 2 years, and returns back to the Flock. But she is not herself, and new powers have developed. Can the Flock help to get her back to normal? Takes place after the third book. FAX. Niggy?**

**Hi! Thanks for reading. This is not my first story, and I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, ANGEL (the book) would have been a lot different and Dylan would have never existed. Because really, has there ever been a Dylan fan? No? I didn't think so.**

_Fly left and look down. _The voice instructed. _It's the blue house with the gray roof._

It was just growing dark, I had flown all day. After escaping from the school, the voice instructed me on how to get here. Even in the dark, I could see that it was big. "

Are you sure this is the right house?"

_I'm sure._

"But are you sure this is a good idea? I just _left. _They could...hate me." Even saying that to myself made my eyes filled with tears. Indestructible Max, about to cry. I guess I wasn't so indestructible anymore.

_They don't hate you. _The voice sounded exasperated. _They __**miss **__you!_

"But they've been safe since I left...almost...normal. That's what Jeb said."

_Jeb is a __**liar, **_the voice snarled. It had become more vocal and aggressive since my time at the school. _You can't trust him! They need you!_

"But-" I started.

_No buts! Get your ass down there!_

"Fine," I grumble. "But only because you're me... I think."

I hesitate, and then fly down quickly before I can change my mind. There were no house around for miles. Just wide open spaces. It was perfect. The house was a deep blue, with white trim and lots of windows. Instead of going inside, I stood still, and thought,

"Angel. Come outside sweetie."

There was nothing for a few seconds, and then Angel's face appeared in one of the windows. She looked confused, but then her face broke out in a broad smile, and she wrenched open the window and flew out of it.

"Max," she shouted. Tears were streaming down her face but she was smiling so hard I thought her face would break. She tackled me in a hug, and we sunk to the ground as she sobbed.

"Max! Max we thought you were dead! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry baby?"

"Because-" she hiccups. "Because you left because I tried to take over the flock!"

"Oh, no, no, no. I left because I had to. You never did anything wrong."  
"Then why did you go?!" She wailed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm back now forever, okay?"

She nodded into my shirt. I held her and rubbed circles on her back. Eventually she stopped crying.

"Come on. Lets go inside. I'm sure everyone will be surprised to see me."

I gently picked her her up from my lap and stood her up. Then I stood up stiffly, and took her hand. We walked around the side of the house. There was a porch, with a porch swing on one end, and a table and several chairs on the other end. Angel was beaming up at me, but when we stepped under the bright porch light, she gasped.

"Max! What happened?!"

I was aware of how bad I looked. There was a large gash on the side of my head, and my hair was matted with blood. I had a black eye and a chipped tooth. My clothes were tattered at dirty. I was limping, but I don't think Angel had noticed it yet. I hoped she hadn't noticed my scars.

"Oh," I said casually. "Just this and that."

She nodded, but didn't look too convinced. I had a feeling she would try and grill me for details later. Angel opened the door, and we stepped into the house. To my left was a spacious cream and beige living room, and directly in front of me was a staircase. There was a door to my right.

"Stay here," she whispered, and then skipped up the stairs.

As soon as she left, I leaned up against the door. I'm so tired. Every part of me screams out for sleep. But every time I close my eyes, fresh memories of the school come rushing back. This time, The School was worse than what any of us had ever experience before. I unconsciously rubbed the scars on my arms.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and I straightened up. That

"Alright Angel, what's this big surprise?" That voice. That strong, deep, voice.

"Hey Fang. Long time no see."

**Fang Pov**  
It's her. It's Max. She standing at the bottom at the stairs, with that cocky grin of hers, and all of a sudden, it feels like she never left. Her clothes are dirty, her face is all beat up, her hair is matted with blood, and she's still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't stop staring.

Angel looks between us, and says,

"Uh... I'll leave you two alone for a minute", and runs off shouting, "Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy!"

I step down the last couple of steps and stand close to her.

"Hi," I say. I'm ashamed to say my voice cracks a little, like I'm trying not to cry.

"Hi. Miss me?"

I say nothing; just crash my lips onto hers. She stiffens for a moment, but then kisses me back. Kissing Max is like standing on the sun. Our lips move together, and devour as much as each other as we can. Her fingers tangle in my hair, and my hands stray to her waist. I break off the kiss and move my lips to her ear. She shivers.

"What do you think?" I whisper.

"I-" she starts, but is interrupted by Nudge shouting,

"What?!" from the kitchen, and the sound of something breaking.

I sigh, and whisper, "Later.

**_**  
**Did you like it? I hope so. Please review, it really helps to boost my self esteem. **  
**Have a nice day, love, Bay. :)**


	2. Auth No

**Hey you guys! I am so very happy with the amount of reviews, favorites, and just pass bys of my story! Anyone who has ever posted anything on Fanfiction knows how rewarding just one review of your story is. And to say that I got four or five...well, I did an embarrassing happy dance thing in my computer chair. And here's the lowdown, the rub, the top secret information. I... left my Fanfiction journal at school in my locker. It's fall break now, and the chapter I have written is very long, very good, and not rewritable. I will have to wait about a week in order to retrieve said chapter. But in the meantime, I'll brainstorm, and get that chapter up as soon as possible. I have to share a computer with my irritating siblings, but I might be getting a laptop soon, so that should make typing a lot easier.**

**I would like to thank ****CloveNiallandFang for being my first reviewer, and to Megan with black wings-Gen54, I am planning on putting it in a flash back! Gosh, I love flashbacks. They're so useful.**

**I'll have that chapter up soon, so until then, Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow.**

** -Bay**


End file.
